


Denied

by eMISH



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bought a gift for you and you knew exactly what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just to torture my friend @parkjiminsprincess, but I hope y’all enjoy

There was a note on the bedside table next to a box. You had just woken up and rubbed your eyes to get the sleepiness away. You looked to your right and saw the box.

”Take this with you today, see you later, love you.” Changkyun had early schedule today but you were gonna meet up for dinner with the boys later, it had been a while since you all got together.

You decided to open the box after you’d taken a shower. Changkyun did have some weird ideas, some better than others.

You took your sweet time in the shower, it was your day off anyway so you had all the time in the world. The dinner wasn’t until 7pm so you thought about making a trip into down and shop a new dress and maybe some shoes.

You’d made plans with Amy who was Shownu’s girlfriend, she was the nicest girl and they made a fantastic couple.

After the shower you wanted to check what was in the mystery box, you opened it slowly.

”Hold the fuck up, no he did not.” You practically shouted, this man.

In the box was a small vibrator and inside it read; ”Wear this today, don’t tell anyone, I have the remote, xoxo.”

This man was going to be the death of you, but at the same time you were kinda excited.

You got dressed and put the vibrator in your panties, then you texted Changkyun.

”So, I got this thing from this guy that I call my boyfriend, do you know anything about it?”

He didn’t answer the text right away but a shiver went through your body, you tensed up.

”How did that feel babe?” Changkyun knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn’t gonna let you off easy.

”Well, hopefully i’m not gonna be in any embarrassing situations because of you today, see you later, love you!”

You smirked because this was just the kind of thing that got you turned on, having him in charge.

Amy texted that she was on her way into town and you went to get dressed. Ten minutes later you sat in the car, he had just pressed the button again and you had to text him and tell him not to press it while you were driving, he agreed on that.

You arrived in town and met with Amy, you decided to have lunch to catch up. You’d promised not to tell anyone about the vibrator and you tried your best not to show the pleasure you were in when he suddenly pressed the button.

”Are you alright?” Amy looked at you as you got a shiver through your body.

”Ah it’s nothing, isn’t it a bit chilly in here though?” You tried to cover up the best you could, you could tell her some other day, this was a naughty secret between you and Changkyun.

”I guess, here you can borrow my sweater, I always have a spare one.” Amy handed over the sweater to you and you smiled even though you just wanted to scream out in pleasure.

As the day went on you hadn’t had any embarrassing moments in public, you’d been in some shops but luckily you could hide behind clothing when you felt it vibrate. He needed to step up his game.

Apparently he could read your mind, because when you stood in line to pay he’d pressed the button and you’d let out a moan. Amy stared at you and you wanted to sink down into the floor and be gone forever. You paid quickly and dragged Amy out the store.

”What was that about?” Amy looked at you with wide eyes.

”It’s a secret, Changkyun gave me a present this morning and well, i’ll tell you some other day.”

Amy gave you a smirk and didn’t think more about it, she had some things in mind but decided to keep quiet.

The day went on and you noticed that Changkyun had been busy since nothing had vibrated in a long time, you were preparing for the worst.

You said bye to Amy and got into the car to drive home, you informed Changkyun that you were in the car so he wouldn’t do something stupid. He knew exactly how long it would take for you to get home though.

As soon as you closed the door he’d pressed the button and you had to hold your moans in, you clenched your fist as the vibrations got even more intense. You were close already.

Then he stopped, you were already breathing heavily when he sent another text.

”Are you ready for dinner later? Wear that under the dress.” You’d sent a picture of the dress you got and you already regretted that you got it. It was a short black dress with lace on it, you knew that he’d love it.

He wasn’t gonna come home between his schedules and dinner so you had no time for a quickie, this was all according to his plan.

You went to freshen up and got into the tight lace dress, it looked really good on you. You had the vibrator in your panties the whole time but you guessed that he was busy with other stuff, until it went off again.

You held yourself to the bathroom sink, trying not to scream out in pleasure, everything according to his plan.

”Can you pick me up so we can go together to dinner?” The way he wrote made him seem so innocent, nothing like he was in bed.

”Sure, i’m just gonna get my shoes on, i’ll be at the studio in fifteen minutes!”

He had an advantage over you and you didn’t know if you liked it or not, well you liked the pleasure that you were receiving but this man was the rudest man you’ve met. He was good looking and he knew it so well. He took care of you like no one else had ever done, you loved him. But his ideas was sometimes questionable.

You arrived at the studio and outside was Changkyun with a huge smirk on his face, the ”I know exactly what i’m doing”-smirk. 

”So did you have a good day in town with Amy? Shownu told me that you were gonna meet up.” He sounded like the most innocent person and you looked at him with the ”Who are you even?”-face.

”Yes it was great until I moaned like a fuckin pornstar in the store, thank you very much.” This was the way he liked it, you getting all fired up.

”Do you still have it on you?” He grabbed your thigh and went close to your core. Then he pressed the button.

You tensed up and tried your hardest not to moan.

”Oh you do, good girl.” His eyes went up and down your body and he basically undressed you in his mind.

”Don’t you dare use it during dinner, i’ll kill you right there.”

”Babe, I know you wouldn’t do that, who should pleasure you tonight if i’m dead?” He smirked and you knew this was gonna be a long dinner.

You arrived at the restaurant and the whole gang was waiting for you.

”What took you so long?” Wonho looked annoyed. ”I’ve been hungry since I arrived at the studio, THREE hours ago.”

You all went inside, the restaurant looked amazing and the smell of food hit you as soon as you stepped inside.

”Table for 10.” Kihyun brought along Zoe who’d he been with for a while now, she was a great girl. You were happy that the boys started dating for real.

You all sat down at the table and Changkyun put a hand on your thigh. He dragged his hand up and down to tease you, he’d been busy with schedules lately because of the comeback so you two hadn’t gotten that much time for yourselves, you knew that was exactly why he was like this. Needy.

”I’m not gonna use it that much, I promise.” He whispered in your ear with a raspy voice.

You swallowed hard, you had to keep yourself together, everyone was here and it was not the time to embarrass yourself.

”Keep calm and controlled.” You thought for yourself.

You ordered the food and when it came in it looked like it was a table for at least 30 people, it was so much food. You started a conversation with the girls while the boys chatted about the comeback and how good it felt to be on stage again, suddenly you felt a shiver through your body and your muscles tensed.

”Oh my fucking god, not now.” You looked over at Changkyun and you hoped that he could read your mind.

He looked very pleased with himself.

Your phone vibrated and you looked over at him.

”You wanna go to the bathroom for a quick one?”

”Are you fucking serious?”

”Of course I am, come on, excuse yourself.”

You stood up and told the other that you were gonna freshen up, you hoped that he wouldn’t press anything while you were walking to the bathroom.

He wasn’t slow to go after you and when you got into the bathroom his lips crashed on to yours. He was needy and sloppy. He started to kiss you down the neck but was careful not to leave any marks, that he saved for later tonight.

His hands trailed down your back and he got a firm grip on your tight ass.

”Babe i’m sorry I haven’t been paying you that much attention lately, it has been so busy with the comeback.”

His hand pulled up your dress so he could access your core. He started to rub your clit slowly and then he pressed the button again and you fell into his arms, you grabbed his hair hard and tried not to moan so the whole restaurant could hear you. It was easier said than done.

You tried to get your hands on him but he backed away, he was all about teasing you now.

He pushed his hand into your panties and started to rub your clit even harder.

”Babe i’m so close, let me cum.” You moaned into his ear.

Then he stopped.

”What the hell?!” You stared right into his eyes, what was this all about?

”You’re gonna have to wait until we get home, stay wet until then.” He turned around to rejoin the others at dinner.

This was not happening, he’d just left you there, denied you to your orgasm. You felt so unsatisfied.

You went through another 2 hours and desert before it was time to head home. He was gonna get it so hard when you got home, you wouldn’t hold back.

”Bye guys, this was really nice, let’s get together again soon!” You waved bye and you dragged Changkyun to the car.

During the whole ride home he sat quiet and occasionally looked your way, he knew you were mad, just as he had planned.

You hurried inside and threw your shoes off, he wasn’t far behind you.

He closed the door and then his hands were all over you, he touched every inch of your body and you knew that he couldn’t help himself, he’d been holding it in the whole day. The teasing had built up his own frustration.

He unzipped your dress and undressed you. He looked at you and his eyes became dark from lust. You’d chosen a red set and stay-ups. You could see that he was already hard from looking at you.

He picked you up and carried you into your bedroom, he kissed you all over and left marks that were gonna sting tomorrow morning, but it was worth it.

He threw you on the bed and stood at the end, gazing over your body, he started to slowly undress and you went up on all four to help him with his pants.

You unbuttoned them slowly and you saw his frustration, his breathing had gotten uneven.

”Please y/n...” He pleaded.

”I’m not gonna go easy on you, you made sure of that before.”

You grabbed his length and slowly started pumping up and down. He started to moan under his breath and you dragged your tongue along the slit.

Then you stopped.

”What are you doing babe?”

”The same thing you did before, remember?”

You’d made him more frustrated. He grabbed your hair and kissed you hard. His hands trailed down your back to unclasp your bra. Then he cupped your breast and started to play with your nipples.

His other hand went down your completely soaked panties and he found your gift.

”This was a great idea, right?” He grabbed the vibrator because he thought that you didn’t need it now, since you had the real deal.

”Well, i’m not complaining.”

He started to rub your clit and you moaned into his mouth.

One finger.

Two fingers.

You were a mess, you didn’t know you needed this so bad.

He started pumping and then he pushed his fingers deep inside you. He then proceeded to bend them upwards towards your g-spot. It felt amazing and you threw your head back and moaned loudly.

He slowly went down to nibble on your clit and you were in heaven. His tongue could do wonders.

You felt yourself coming closer and closer.

”Can I please cum, don’t leave me hanging again...” You begged him.

”I want us to cum together tonight.” He said as he slowly pulled out his fingers and put them inside your mouth. ”Taste yourself babe, you’re so fucking wet.”

He fucking left you hanging again and you squirmed under his body.

”Someone needs release, well I know what we can do about that.”

He removed your panties and the stay-ups, it was gonna get messy.

He lowered himself on to you and you felt the tip of his dick at your core. He teased you but you knew he was just as needy as you. He pushed his length inside you and you both became a moaning mess. You’d both missed being this close.

”Harder baby, I wanna cum with you inside of me.” Your words came out between moaning and he started to thrust harder.

You both had built up so much frustration these past days so it wasn’t the longest fuck you’d have.

”Oh my god babe, i’m gonna cum.” He thrusted harder and you knew that your moans were gonna keep the neighbours up, but that wasn’t important right now.

”Oh my....” You hit your high and your vision became a blur.

Your walls clenched around him and he got his release, he crashed his lips on to yours to quiet the moans that were coming from both of you.

It was a sweaty mess when he laid down beside you. You both breathed heavy.

”Well that was something, I can get used to this.” He looked over with a smirk and put his arm around you.

”Next time you’re the one getting a gift.”

You sat up in bed and looked over your shoulder.

”Wanna join me in the shower?”

His eyes widened and he was quick on his feet.

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
